Dezarussiya
Dezarussiya Dezarussiya '''formerly known as the '''Union of Dezarussiya is a sovereign state situated along the Carpathian Mountains going up between the Russo-Polish borders. Dezarussiya is landlocked and borders Romania to the South; Russia to the east, Hungary, and Poland to the west. The capital of Dezarussiya, Dezarus, one of the most important and largest cities in Europe. As of a 2015 census, Dezarussiya had a population of 32 million. The National animal of Dezarussiya is the Abelian Bull. Following the Dezarussian migrations to the Dezarussian plains from the 12th century onwards, Dezarussians established a unified state in the medieval ages. The Dezarussian Kingdom obtained recognition by the Balkan League and Byzantium after Dezarus Kyroslav's ascension to the throne in 1218; Dezarussiya reached it peak in 1556 as a short lived Dezarussian Empire which extended from the Black Sea to Warsaw. By the late 16th century and onward Dezarussiya was slowly eaten away by the Russian Empire. Following the disastrous consequences of WWI Dezarussiya was subsequently annexed by the Russian Empire via the Treaty of Dezarus (1919) '''and re-established in 1942 by '''Visarion Belojevic '''who allied with '''Vovannslav Kyroslav. Following yet another Dezarussian defeat the nation was given a chance by the now Syndicalist Russia to remain semi-independent as the Dezarussian SR and hold the city of Dezarus to put an end to any more conflicts tied to the nation becoming a member of the eastern bloc. Dezarussiya is a member of United Slavs. It is also an official candidate for membership in the European Union but is not interested. Dezarussiya is a militarily neutral state. Dezarussiya is an upper-middle income economy with dominant service sector, followed by the industrial sector and agriculture. It has a high Human Development Index, ranked 16th in the World as of 2014 and a upper-medium-high Global Peace Index, ranked 12th.__TOC__ Etymology The name "Dezarussiya" was first mentioned as Serbian: Дезаруссииа, meaning land of the Dezarussians and or Protectors of Russiya (Dezarussian Land). The name derives from Dezarus Kyroslav who he himself named himself after the protector angel Deza and Ru's meaning lands of Ru's. History Early History Approximately 8,500 years ago, during the Neolithic Eram Neolithic, Magyar and Bulgar cultures existed in or near modern-day Dezarus and dominated the Dezarussian plains. During the Iron Age Dacians were encountered by Ancient Greeks during their expansion into Dezarussiya in the 3rd century BC; the Romans conquered much of modern-day Dezarussiya in the second century BC. Medieval Dezarussiya The Dezarussians and the Byzantine world lived in the so-called Slav lands, lands initially out of Byzantine control and independent. The Kyroslav dynasty established the Dezarussian Kingdom in the 12th century. In 1218 the Dezarussians established the great city of Dezarus and Orthodox Christianity was the base state religion of the Kingdom. The Dezarussian Kingdom flourished greatly under Dezarus Kyroslav's leadership. After Dezarus Kyroslav died in 1266 his son Stanislav Kyroslav took over which led the nation to minor gains, though once Vladislav succeeded to the throne in 1318 everything went downhill, the Kingdom slowly was eaten away at by its neighbors reduced to almost nothing. Though almost 100 years later in 1417 this ended after Vseslav Kyroslav became king though he did not conquer much land he is still known as the turning point of the Dezarussian Dark Age and his successors managed to conquer lots of lands specifically Vovannslav I "The Conqueror" who achieved great military success. Though after Vovannslav's death in 1521 the Dezarussian Kingdom did remain stable and achieved significant gains under Konstantin I making its greatest territorial extent in 1548, the kingdom went into recession in the 1550's following Mikhail II's reign who was attacked by a coalition containing Lithuania, Chernigov, and Poland. Decline After the disastrous war against the Polish Coalition Dezarussiya did not regain stability and dove further into instability. The 2nd Dezarussian Dark Age started during Mikhail II's reign during which much of the conquered land was lost and Dezarussiya's economy ruined. For the next 40 years, the Kingdom got repeatedly attacked by Poland, Hungary, and Chernigov from which it lost 90% of its former land by 1576 with only the city of Dezarus and the province of Yedisan separated from the rest of the nation on the Black Sea. For the next three decades the kingdom remained virtually unchanged regaining a minor territory in 1599, but in 1606 with the assistance of the Balkan League who were allied with Dezarussiya agreed to help the nation wage war on its oppressors regaining most of its land by 1612 and by this time the nation was no longer separated though still rather vulnerable due to how thin it was territorially. Under Kirill II however the nation regained most of its polish land becoming very much what it was like after Vovannslav "The Conqueror" 's conquest and continued to expand until 1665 where under Sergei II an attack from Chernigov cut the kingdom in Half having 80% of its territory lost and the nation once again separated into two parts and Dezarus the city itself lost. This lasted until 1686 when the Viktor the Great reconquered Dezarus and reconnected the nation into one again. Peace remained until the First Russo-Dezarussian war in which the Dezarussian's were virtually unharmed having minor land taken being pushed back into its modern borders. In 1729 under Ilya I the nation lost the city of Warsaw to the Moravian Kingdom, the loss of territory continued further in 1774 when the 2nd Russo-Dezarussian war broke out, although minor the Dezarussian's lost their only sea access which created an economic recession in Dezarussiya and the nation being pushed back into its modern borders. Though by now the kingdom of Dezarussiya was rather overshadowed by its large neighbors it still played a part in the Lithuanian Question in which the nation of Lithuania was split between Dezarussiya, Russia, and the Kalmar Union who was friendly to the Dezarussian's. During this time under Lev I, the Kingdom of Dezarussiya began to regain its power status though now being a secondary power. King Lev I encouraged industry greatly and believed it was the only way Dezarussiya could grow as his quote says. "We are no longer in the past, the age of conquering has come to an end and we must settle down and make due with what we have, although I do agree that our land was unrightfully taken by the Russian's we have no other choice now but to grow from the inside rather than the outside. To own a lot of land is one thing, but to use all the land is another." Lev I led Dezarussiya into a new age of industrialization making it a small yet very well fortified and rich nation due to all the resources it possessed (Later Oil). He also created changes within the government and started reforms such as with healthcare, he urged the need for the growth rate of the nation to increase in order to raise production and get more manpower in case of another Russian attack. 18th Century During the 18th century under Alexander III, the nation remained in peace under his reign and the steady industrialization of the nation began under his rule. Alexander III also reformed the army creating the Elite Dezarussian Slavic Corps which was as said in the name a group of elite soldiers used to defend the nation against an attack if so were to happen in the future. After his death his son Valentine I succeeded and continued with Alexander III's and Lev I's plan. By 1842 after the Bolek Wars known alternatively as the South German-Hungarian wars Dezarussiya was invaded by Dietrich Bolek in 1846 (4 Years into the Bolek Wars) with the enemy almost reaching Dezarus only to be stopped and pushed back, this act caused Dezarussiya to gain international recognition as "The mouse that stopped the Lion" and led the Balkan League to renew successful offensives on the Hungarians and South Germans which led Dietrich Bolek to surrender. The nation remained peaceful until 1855 when the Third Russo-Dezarussian war broke out which for the first time was hard on the Russians as the Dezarussian troops refused to give up this was shown in the Battle of Slavic Hill 1856, in which 113,000 total forces fought in, the Dezarussians outnumbered 4 to 1 managed to win the battle stopping the Russian offensive on the capital city of Dezarus, General Sergei Kalsovsky the Dezarussian General said that “The Russians seem to firmly believe that the best way to win a battle is to trade one soldier for a bullet until their enemy is out" Dezarussian acts of bravery and the formation of the Elite Dezarussian Slavic Corps led the war to continue for a long time, though the nation was overrun after a while it is often regarded as a Dezarussian victory due to the heavy casualties inflicted on the Russians.As many as 200,000 Dezarussian's and around 500,000 Russians died in the war and the capital, Dezarus itself was lost. The third Russo-Dezarussian war caused Europe to question Russia's future plans which led Bogan II to cancel the plan of annexing the nation whole believing that if he were to annex Dezarussiya after the Bolek Wars a coalition against him would start just as it had against South Germany 14 years prior. The annexation of Dezarus and any southern territories led many Dezarussian's to hate the Russians and even beat them if found out. The rest of the 18th century for Dezarussiya was peaceful. Discovery of Oil Oil was discovered in Dezarus in 1898 which made it an even more important city, although Russia owned Dezarus at this point in time. Oil was also discovered between Lublin and Dezarus in 1901 in Dezarussian territory which fueled even more imperial ambition on the side of the Russian Empire to annex Dezarussiya once and for all. League Alliance and World War I After the defeat to the Russian Empire in 1856, the Balkan League and Dezarussiya sought to make a strong alliance to defend against the Russians and the Munich Pact. In 1886 an alliance was signed between Aquitaine, Kalmar Union, Dezarussiya, Kingdom of Italy, Poland-Moravia, Balkan League which threatened the Munich Pact and the Russian Empire. After a spiral in relations following a diplomatic crisis, the Russian Empire took advantage and used this as a casus beli to declare war on Dezarussiya on February 26th, 1912. In defense of their ally, The Balkan League, Kalmar Union, Poland-Moravia, Kingdom of Italy, and Aquitaine mobilized threatening Russia out of war however this activated a chain reaction of military alliances after the Russian Empire temporarily joined the Munich Pact causing; South German States, Kingdom of Hungary, France, Netherlands, Denmark, and the Vizantiyan Empire to join against the League Alliance. Dezarussiya with the help of the Balkan League and Poland-Moravia won the first major battles against the Russian Empire. However, despite initial success, the League Alliance was eventually overpowered by 1915 to 1916 after the Kingdom of Italy entered a civil war and the North German States entered on the enemy side pushing down on Poland-Moravia causing them to surrender within two years. Dezarussiya's casualties accounted for 12% of the total ''League military deaths; 46% (436,000) soldiers of the Dezarussian Army perished in the war. The total number of casualties is placed at about 800,000 to 1,000,000 about 10% of Dezarussiya's prewar size, and a majority of its overall male population. During the treaty of Dezarus (1918) the Dezarussian Question was posed on whether the Russian Empire was to absorb Dezarussiya completely or not, though the majority of European nations disagreed the Russian Empire was the main nation seeing as the war started with them, ultimately Dezarussiya was annexed. World War II and Second Dezarussian Kingdom After more than 20 years of being a part of the Russian Empire Dezarussiya was liberated by the 3rd '''United Balkan Army' and the Moravian Legion '''on November 21'st 1942. Vovannslav Kyroslav was put back on the throne that same day making a speech in Dezarus and awarding all the soldiers who participated in the liberation of Dezarus with a "Dezarussian Hero"s medal. The Kingdom hosted 400-500 thousand troops during the war on the Eastern Front supplied by the Balkan League though after the major breakthrough on the Russian side and the failure of Operation Bastion Dezarus was eventually reoccupied by the now Syndicalist Russia in 1946 with the help of the SF Rebels (Syndicalist Fighters) who were funded by the Russians themselves. In 1945 the SF captured Vovannslav Kyroslav and took him to an old fortress on the Carpathian mountains used to defend against the Hungarians in the medieval ages. However, a Serbian Special Forces unit saved him not so long after and brought him back to Dezarus where he was once again captured by the SF in 1946 and ultimately killed. There were also DFF, Dezarussian Freedom Fighters who fought against the SF and the Russian Syndicalist Army. By the end of the war, Dezarussians casualties accounted for 6% of the total League military deaths: 74% (1,200,000) soldiers of the Dezarussian Army perished in the war. THe total number of casualties are placed at 1,500,000 to 1,700,000 including the DFF, SF, And the DA (Dezarussian Army) all about 24% of Dezarussiya's prewar size and LARGE majority of its overall male population. The Dezarussian Syndicalist Republic of Russia After the war ended the Russian Empire let the now Syndicalist occupied Dezarussiya keep their independence as they were loyal to the Russian government becoming a satellite state.Ilya "Grozni" Malkanov gave the nation for their (Syndicalists) help in WWII a minor chunk of Lithuanian land to the north. However, the majority of Dezarussians felt they were oppressed by the Russian's and so the '''Dezarussian Revolution occurred on July 16th, 1954 in which a group of Dezarussian Secessionists took over the city of Dezarus for two months after this Dezarussiya was heavily patrolled by with Russian military. By 1963 due to the rebellious attitude of Dezarussian's Nikolai Zhonov let Dezarussian Pilot Alexei Lapin be the first man in outer space, this although thought as ridiculous by Zhonov advisors seemed to work somewhat. Dezarussiya remained a Republic of Syndicalist Russia for the next 23 years until April 20th 1986 after the economic collapse of Syndicalist Russia and the assassination of Vitaly Yenin caused Russia to go into turmoil with several nations seceding from Russia including Dezarussiya. Independence After the collapse of Syndicalist Russia in 1986 Dezarussiya regained independence and established a constitutional monarchy with Dragoslav Kyroslav set as the monarch and Nikolai Sokholov as the president. The nation suffered economic hardships the first few years, however, managed to quickly stabilize by the early 1990's. 1991 and 2007 Dezarussian-Podolian Wars Podolia was the region given to Dezarussiya during the Lithuanian Question which has been answered during Nikolai Zhonov's time in office. Ultimately, however, they podolians decided to secede from Dezarussiya on July 25th, 1991. The Podolian rebels which rose up in the region were supported by Poland as well as troops. Though the Dezarussian army had initial success the nation was ordered by Germany to stop all advancements and leave Podolia or else Dezarussiya would get bombed. The Dezarussian's backed off which caused hate between Polish and Dezarussian people. Due to this Dezarussiya founded United Slav's on December 16th, 1991 as the strongest Slavic nation economically. This included all Slavic nations except for Poland which was discluded from the organization. United Slav's pledges to protect any Slavic Nation under attack with the support of the rest of the United Slav's members. In 2007 Dezarussiya once again got in a war with Podolia after Podolian troops crossed into the Dezarussian border but were once again stopped by Germany and the EA (European Alliance) with this Dezarussiya nearly started another World War. Podolia is still part of Dezarussiya according to Dezarussians. Dezarussians, as well as the Dezarussian government have refused to acknowledge the legitimacy of Podolia as a sovereign nation.